


Sweet Sorrow

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But it totally is requited, Crushes, Do not read if have not watched Glaciator, F/M, Mentions of Ladynoir, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, mentions of adrienette, oblivious beans, post Glaciator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: Sorrow is sweeter when it is shared





	Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I have work to be doing for Gabriel Appreciation week. Or another WIP I want to finish. Instead, I'm cranking out a one shot because a pair of teenage super dweebs are giving me feels. Well, enjoy the fruits of my fangasm-induced labor.

“Heya Marinette!” Chat Noir greeted as he swung down onto her balcony. The evening had just began to rise, and stars dotted the brilliant blue-black sky. The moon gleamed brilliantly and said girl was outside enjoying the night air. Chat, meanwhile, had escaped for a much needed romp around the city, “How’s my favorite Princess this fine evening?”

Marinette giggled a little, hiding her mouth behind her hand, “I’m good, thanks to you and Ladybug of course.”

“Funny,” Chat parried, “Considering it’s usually My Lady who does all the work.”:

“Don’t sell yourself short kitty,” Marinette told him, “You’re just as important as Ladybug is. Doesn’t she always say that you guys are a team?”

“Touche, Princess,” Chat allowed, “But seriously, are you alright? You did stay inside after I dropped you off didn’t you?”

Marinette bit her lip for a moment. She had said only yesterday she didn’t want to lie to him. But what could she say? No, I didn’t because instead I was the one helping you save Paris? She had said she didn’t want to lie to him, but she had also said that their identities must be kept secret. Why did compromise have to be so difficult?

Her silence started to worry the hero, “Marinette?” he prodded, “You did stay inside, didn’t you?”

“I-” Marinette still hadn’t thought a response that was neither a lie nor the truth. And yet somehow a combination of the two was proving itself difficult to concoct.

“Marinette!” Chat admonished, hands on his hips, “Glaciator was after you and you put yourself in danger?”

“I wasn’t in any danger,” Marinette mumbled under her breath.

“Oh, so it must have been a different Marinette he asked where I hid,” Chat retorted, “I have super powers, you don’t. You can’t put yourself in harm’s way like that! It’s the same thing Ladybug and I tell the Ladyblog girl.”

“You mean Alya?” Marinette asked.

“You know her?” it was a question, but his tone made it sound like more of a fact. Odd, Marinette didn’t ever remember mentioning that to him, not like there had been time.

“She’s my best friend.”

Chat shook his head, a muttered “Figures,” escaping him. But something about it struck her as being almost for show. Like he was trying to make a point of not knowing that fact. Did he know    
Alya was her best friend? Where would have have known that? Did he stalk all of Alya’s social media? Doubtful, but Alya didn’t mention her friends on the Ladyblog -Marinette had specifically asked her to keep her off, just in case. Woah, woah, stop now Marinette. This line of thinking will only bring answers you don’t want.

Chat looked at her, “Did she ask you to get footage of the akuma? Is that what you were doing?”

Marinette stubbornly refused to answer. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore Chat. I’m fine. You and Ladybug saved the day and I’m here in one piece. Can we just let it go?”

“Only if you answer another question of mine,” Chat folded his arms across his chest.

“Why should I have to do that?” Marinette copied the motion, eyes narrowing in a dangerous way.

“You either answer the other question or I’ll keep pressing you about what you thought was so important you broke your promise to me and went out knowing there was an akuma after you. Were you hoping to act as live bait? Shouldn’t you already know how dangerous that is? Because this isn’t the first time you’ve been the target of an akuma.”

“Are you still talking about Evillustrator?” Marinette parried, “Because the last time I checked the object of his unbridled fury had been reserved for Chloe.”

“You went on a date with him.” Chat pointed out.

“Because he said he would stop tormenting Chloe if I did!” Marinette tossed her hands in the air, “And I may not like Chloe very much, but I never wanted anyone to get hurt when there was something I could do about it!”

“So that’s what this is,” Chat narrowed his eyes at her, “Some sort of misplaced hero complex.”

Marinette fumed, “I’m not having this argument with you!” she shouted.

Despite the noises of the streets below, her proclamation echoed loudly off the roofs and chimneys. It caused them to stop in their fury, realizing that a fight in the open like this wouldn’t bode well for anyone. They looked away from each other, stewing in their own upset.

“Fine,” Chat replied coolly, “Then tell me, what did you do to make Andre so mad in the first place?”

“I was having a bad day,” Marinette responded huffily, “Happy? You got your answer, now leave me alone.” she made for her door, but Chat blocked her path. Yet, instead of looking upset, now he looked disappointed in her.

“I didn’t think you the type to take your frustrations out on other people.” it wasn’t meant to sound like an accusation, but that was how Marinette interpreted it. For half a second, before she registered his tone, and calmed down.

“I’m not, and I wasn’t- okay, maybe I was a little frustrated. But I was more sad than anything.”

There was a beat of silence as she slumped against the rails of her balcony, looking despondently over the cityline with distant eyes and her head droopily propped up by her hand. Any anger he might have had left at her dissipated instantly. Chat let her have this moment, remembering how down she had been yesterday. The feeling had been mutual then, but he didn’t have to relive the pain, Ladybug had already made it up to him. Had Marinette not been so lucky as he? Unfortunately, curiosity overwhelmed him, and he prodded,

“Why?”

“Well, I’m sure you know the story, Andre’s ice cream’s are for lovers. I was meeting up with friends, but the friends… they were both couples. There was supposed to be someone else joining us but…”

“He didn't show?” Chat offered, remembering the plans he’d had to cancel on the same day. Had Marinette really been so disappointed about that? He thought they were friends, but secretly he always wondered if she still held a grudge over the gum misunderstanding.

“More like he couldn’t,” Marinette replied, “Nino, his best friend, he got a text saying his father wouldn’t allow him to go out with us. I’m sure you know how it must feel to be all alone, surrounded by happy couples. And the crushing sense of being almost certain there’s no one out there for you. That no one, loves you, romantically I mean.”

“I-” what could he say to that? “The feeling isn’t foreign to me, no.”

“Andre was just trying to cheer me up,” Marinette let out a breath of mirthless laughter, “He said that my destined lover was nearby and he made me an ice cream cone. And for a moment I thought- but it was someone else. I was so upset, I told him I just couldn’t believe his ice creams were magical anymore and I walked off and well, you know the rest I suppose.”

“I’m actually surprised,” Chat remarked as he watched her, “You don’t have a lover? That’s unbelievable.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, from what I’ve seen you’re kind, you’re resourceful, you’re cute-”

“You think I’m cute?” Marinette turned to look at him, a brow raised and a small smirk on her face.

“Ladybug is the one who said it actually,” Chat defended, “And who am I to argue with her assessment? But I’m getting a little off track. You mean things didn’t work out with you and Evillustrator?”

“Nathaniel? He had a crush on me but,” Marinette shrugged, “We ended up just staying friends.”

“And there’s no one you-”

“I do have someone I like,” Marinette cut him off, “But my attempts in that area are… well let’s just say they make you look like a pro.”

“Hey!” Chat quipped, “I resent that.”

Marinette laughed, “I’m sure you do. But seriously, I like him so much that it makes me look stupid.”

“How so?”

“For the longest time I could barely put two coherent sentences together around him. I would grin like an idiot, if Alya was with me she would have to physically keep my jaw from dropping, or other things that would make me look like a total weirdo.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it bad,” Chat chuckled obliviously, “And he hasn’t noticed yet?”

“I don’t think so,” Marinette shook her head, “If he has he either hasn’t said anything or he doesn’t know how he feels about it. I don’t think so though, I accidentally overheard him talking to someone about me once, and he called me a really good friend.”

“I know that feeling,” Chat replied, “Believe it or not. So who is the lucky guy then? Your, blind prince, if I may?”

“I don’t think so kitty,” Marinette shook her head at him, “Nice try though.”

“Come on!” Chat whined overdramatically, “You already know who I love. It’s only fair!”

“Quid pro quo was never established Chat Noir,” Marinette rebutted, “Besides, I don’t know who you are. How embarrassing would it be if you ended up being the very guy I like under the mask?”

“I told you that I love Ladybug,” Chat replied, “What if you ended up being her?”

“I would tell you that a black cat’s luck is never that good,” Marinette batted.

“I’m not hearing a denial,” Chat teased, eyes gleaming. He leaned closer to her, a charming smirk on his face.

“I find it hard to believe that you don’t already know Ladybug’s identity,” Marinette deflected, “You’re partners after all.”

“We’re more than partners,” Chat took the bait without thinking, “We’re best friends. And as best friends, I respect her decision not to tell me. It’s hard sometimes, because it feels like an impenetrable wall, but-” he cut himself off.

“What?” Marinette asked him.

“I really don’t want to sound like one of  _ those _ guys.” Chat shook his head.

“Those guys?” Marinette raised a brow, “Care to explain?”

“You know, the type of guy who’s only friends with a girl he’s interested in. and then he conflates her friendship with romantic interest. Entitlement to a relationship with her, that sort of thing.”

“Oh!” came the sound of Marinette’s realization, “One of those guys, I got it.”

“I don’t want to be one them. Because I value Ladybug’s friendship, I really do. But I still can’t help hoping for-”

“More?” Marinette looked at him with a sympathetic smile. A soft breeze blew by, stirring a few stray locks of her hair. The moonlight bounced off her hair, making it glow under the night sky. It reflected in her eyes, making them gleam almost silver. Chat had to swallow past the knot that suddenly formed in his throat.

“Yeah,” his reply was soft, almost strangled.

“Hm,” she laughed, “I guess we’re in the same boat then.”

“You’re friends with the guy you like?”

“I did say I’d overheard as much, didn’t I?” she parried, “And I’m glad I’m his friend. He really doesn’t have many. But as the same time I want to be-”

“More?”

“Exactly.”

Unlike the previous times, the silence that fell over them this time was more of a comforting one. A blanket securely wrapping them up in their own little world. Their thoughts were their own, going unshared against the backdrop of the city of lights. But there was a companionship in their shared solitude, the knowledge of just the other being there enough to combat any feelings of loneliness.

“Well,” Chat said, breaking the spell. “I think you’re pretty great. If it’s any consolation.”

“Merci,” Marinette replied, “It all worked out in the end. I got to apologize to Andre and enjoy some magical ice cream.”

“It is pretty good,” Chat affirmed, “I had some myself today. And now all I have to do is hope.”

“Hope? For what?” Marinette asked. “If it’s love luck you’re waiting for then you don’t need it. I think you’re pretty romantic,already. That dinner you set up; it was, magnificent.”

“You said so before,” Chat reminded her, “And I was lucky enough that Ladybug liked it too.”

“She got to see it after all! That’s wonderful!” perhaps she was hamming it up a bit, but she couldn’t let on that the revelation wasn’t a surprise. After all, no one but the two of them had been witness to what had happened. “Did you confess?” Marinette asked. She waited to see what he would say. This was the first time they had spent time together like this. Aside from the previous night, before it had been so rudely interrupted. Wait, rudely? And she had gotten to finish it hadn’t she? No, she hadn’t, Ladybug had.

“I did,” he replied, “And I didn’t. I never actually confessed, you know, with words. But, I think she got the message.”

“And?” Marinette said expectantly, “What did she say?”

“She was honest with me,” Chat replied, “Told me she liked someone else. Wouldn’t tell me who though, kind of like someone else I know.”

“I think she might have wanted to protect him, if she liked him that much. And I have to say Chat, you don’t look as bummed as I would expect someone who got rejected to look.”

“I respect her feelings, but I haven’t exactly given up hope yet,” Chat replied sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head, “I value her friendship, don’t get me wrong. But until she tells me she actually got together with the guy I don’t think I can. Not as long as I know there’s still a chance.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered in her chest, “That has to be the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say, and I’ve seen the cheesy one-liners compilation on the Ladyblog.”

“Aw man,” Chat groaned good-naturedly, “You’ve seen that?”

“I don’t think there’s a single soul in Paris old enough to use the internet who hasn’t,” Marinette giggled.

“So the chances are Ladybug has seen it too,”

“And you wonder why she never took you seriously before?”

“But now she knows I am!” Chat protested.

“And she also knows you respect her feelings for someone else.” Marinette replied, “I for one think that’s really mature of you. There aren’t a lot of guys who can say the same.”

Chat’s cheeks warmed under the compliment, “Thanks Marinette.”

The bells of Notre Dame began to chime, ringing out across the city. Which meant that regretfully, Chat would soon need to return home. Return to the suffocating life as Adrien Agreste. But he was comforted by the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in his unrequited feelings. Though it sucked that Marinette had to suffer through it. Maybe Adrien could do a little digging and help out his friend? That’s what friends did wasn’t it? Maybe he should double check with Nino first though… A sigh escaped him. One that didn’t go unnoticed by Marinette.

“Something on your mind Chat?”

“Unfortunately, this Chat has a curfew.”

“Bummer,” she was really enjoying his company. And Marinette had no secrets to hide. Well, not like Ladybug did anyways.

Chat nodded, “I was really enjoying talking with you.”

“Even the fighting?”

“Even the fighting,” he affirmed, “Hey, Marinette,” and now all the suave and debonair charm he (thought he) usually exhibited as Chat Noir deserted him, “um, would you- do you think it might be alright if I- that is to say-”

“Is there something you want kitty?” she tried to hide her smile behind a hand. She wasn’t laughing at him by any means but this sudden, newfound shyness was adorably comical, “It’s alright to ask, I don’t bite.”

“Would it be alright if we could do this again?” Chat asked. He wanted to, badly, so badly that he was unconsciously aiming a weapon at her he didn’t even know he possessed.

Marinette knew that logically she should decline. The risk of him finding out was too great if he spent more time around her. What was more, Marinette could be put in danger if any connection to Chat was revealed to Hawkmoth. And if that happened it was only a matter of time before the secret was out and her identity was compromised. But he was pleading, his eyes were large and his ears were halfway drooping and his lips was nigh quivering. Rejecting him so simple of a request felt herculean, or downright evil. And Marinette wasn’t strong or cruel enough to do it. But it had to be done, all the same.

“I-” she stuttered, “I would be honored,” was what ended up coming out of her mouth.

“You would?” he looked like he had just won the lottery, or Ladybug’s affection, or any of the most coveted prizes in all the world. He was so happy he was practically glowing, and if it had been difficult to try and deny him the first time, then it was utterly impossible now. Without even thinking he pounced on her, sweeping her up in a tight hug, “Merci, Marinette, merci!”

“You’re welcome Chat,” she replied softly.

And as she stood there cocooned in Chat’s warmth, which lingered long after he left her balcony, Marinette had to accept that her partner was more than she had ever given him credit for. But it was as he left that she added,

“Chat, wait!”

“Yes?” he sat perched on her railing.

“I just want to let you know that, on the off, highly unlikely chance that you end up being the guy I like- I would be glad it’s you.”

Chat’s cheeks flushed with color. Not about to be outdone, he replied, “And if you ever ended up being my Ladybug, I would consider myself the luckiest cat in all of Paris.”

There was a terse moment between them where they almost seemed to be seriously considering the possibility. But then they laughed. As if, right?

“Good night Princess,” Chat saluted as he leapt into the night.

“Good night Chat Noir,” Marinette whispered to the empty air.

And standing there brought another realization. That perhaps her feelings for Adrien, solid as stone, she had once thought- perhaps they were a bit more malleable, just like Andre’s ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know and leave a comment below. Until next time everyone


End file.
